Time Aplenty
by DeathMeetsLife
Summary: They'd waited three years. He'd visited the well every three days. She'd frequented it to and from school. She'd almost forgotten what he looked like, and he'd almost forgotten her scent. But, now, they had plenty of time to relearn. InuKag, post manga.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: Hey guys. I love **_**Inuyasha**_**and Rumiko-sensei, but I do believe she kind of copped out in the last chapter. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to further the story! However, because I was not the mastermind behind **_**Inuyasha**_**and will never be nearly as good at writing as Rumiko-sensei, I would greatly appreciate your feedback on the story. Ideas, questions, comments and concerns will all be met with strong consideration, so please take care of me! This prologue is more or less an overview of the final chapter, but I decided to put it up because of the large number of people who do not read the manga. So, for all of you who do not read the manga, **_**this was not from my brain. These events did actually take place according to Takahasi Rumiko-sensei.**_

**Thank you, and please enjoy!**

**Time Aplenty **

**Prologue**

"Doggy!"

Inuyasha sighed, mentally ticking away the seconds before the twins' inevitable impact against his back. They giggled and reached up, each taking hold of an ear, and began their favorite chant of, "Doggy! Doggy! Doggy!"

Already used to Miroku's and Sango's twins, he ignored Shippo's mocking laughter and allowed them to use his body as their personal jungle-gym. He heard their parents' soft chortles from behind him but chose not to comment.

Shippo snickered and folded his arms. "You're a toy."

Inuyasha's patience was about to run out. "Hey, do something about the twins." The parents did not even move from their places at the clothed line.

"Not the ears, kids."

"Sorry, Inuyasha," Sango apologized but not at all sympathetically. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath to restrain himself from tossing the children into the nearby woods. His eyes snapped open when he caught an almost forgotten scent, and he grabbed the girls by the backs of their tiny kimonos.

"Go slay the kitsune."

"Shippo!" "Slay!"

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's this all of a sudden?!"

Inuyasha was already too far away to hear the kitsune's complaints. Shippo managed to struggle out of the girls and hasten after his protector. Sango and Miroku followed shortly after, Miroku scooping up the girls, one to an arm.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped at the clearing, the smell he had dreamed of wafting over him in waves. He reached a hand into the well – something that seemed almost second nature to him, now – and smiled softly when he felt a smaller, softer one being placed inside of it. He pulled gently, and she came up easily, landing on the well's edge. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her voice shook slightly.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry… we you waiting…?"

The hanyou could only murmur her name before he pulled her into a tight embrace. "You idiot… what have you been up to?" She just buried her head into his shoulder, reveling in the scent that was purely _him_. She wanted to reply, but, before she could, others interrupted her.

"Ka-Kagome!"

She turned in Inuyasha's embrace. "Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Shippo-chan… I'm back."

Shippo attached himself to her leg and Miroku smiled. Sango gave her friend a radiant grin. "Welcome home, Kagome."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. Never will own it. **

**A/N: The first chapter! It's a miracle!! No, I'm serious. I'm horrible when it comes to updating fics, but I do eventually get around to it! Especially if the audience gives enough feedback (hint hint!) Although the schedule for updates will not be consistent, they will come up, so please always be on the lookout for new chapters. I'll try to get as many done during the summer as I can, but I cannot make any promises once school starts on the 21****st**** of August(ew).**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Time Aplenty**

**Chapter One**

Tired from the day's events, Kagome left Miroku and Sango's home, followed closely by a very quiet Inuyasha. After returning to the village that afternoon, both parties had begun recalling the years they had missed and remembering the travels they had spent together, and they paused only for dinner. Unfortunately, there had been no room for Kagome in the growing family's small hut, but she had waved off their apologies.

A little way out of the village, Kagome stopped and settled against a tree, taking a breath of the fresh air. Although she did not have hyped senses like Inuyasha or Shippo, she could still detect the scent of the cooking fires and livestock. She leaned her head against the hanyou's shoulder and took in his scent, too. _Musky, woodsy… purely Inuyasha,_ she sighed contentedly. "It's good to be back home, Inuyasha."

He gazed down at her delicate figure, resting so peacefully against him. "Hn. Yeah." He released a small sigh. "Tomorrow, we'll get you some clothes from the old lady and see if we can make you a hut."

"Alright. But where do you sleep, Inuyasha?"

"Outside, like I always do, stupid," he scoffed. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before just taking the time to study and rememorize his face.

How many times had she wished for him? How many nights had she stayed up, crying and waiting for her silver-haired hanyou to just leap through her bedroom window? She had pinched herself many times during dinner to ensure that she was awake, but it was still hard for her to believe.

She came out of her thoughts when she felt Inuyasha pull her into his lap, holding her tightly against his chest.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shut up," he muttered, but not at all meanly. He dropped his head to lean his chin against Kagome's shoulder. "Just let me stay like this for a while."

Kagome's gaze softened, and she relaxed against him, more than glad to be in his warm embrace once more.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome, wake up."

The young woman was brought from her sleep by the gentle vibrations of his voice rumbling in his chest. She responded with a soft hum and opened her eyes, immediately closing them against the sharp light of the morning sun. Kagome groaned and stuffed her face back in Inuyasha's haori. He grumbled half-heartedly at her actions before poking her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm serious. We need to get you some clothes from that hag." When she did not move, Inuyasha sighed and gave up, wrapping his arms around her form once more. Kagome vaguely wondered at the hanyou's gentleness but refrained from remarking about it. Just when the two were settling back down, a certain kitsune made an appearance, barreling into Inuyasha's side. The hanyou glared, but he received a cheeky grin in reply.

"Don't I get a hug, too, Kagome?!"

The woman laughed and allowed the young fox to snuggle between them, and Inuyasha grumbled his disapproval, which earned him a bop on the head from Shippo. Inuyasha, of course, retaliated, which drew Kagome into the argument. As the trio bickered, Sango and her husband watched from the doorway of their hut.

"None of them have changed much in three years, have they?"

Miroku kissed her cheek. "Not at all, my dear Sango, not at all."

Late morning saw Inuyasha and Kagome finally making their way to Kaede's hut. The other villagers were elated to find the young miko among them again, and so caused a bit of time to be lost on the way to the senior woman's home. When they stopped in front of the door, a small girl ran from the doorway to greet them. Rin was just as excited as, if not more so than, the villagers and quickly led Kagome by the hand inside. Kaede looked up from her place at the fire and gave a small smile.

"My child, it is good to see ye are well. Please, make thyself comfortable. Inuyasha, I need ye to go find me some milkweed. There should be some on the outskirts of the village." Inuyasha groaned, grumbling something under his breath, but left the hut, leaving a pair of giggling girls in his wake. Kaede hummed contentedly. "That ought to keep him busy a while."

She turned to the younger woman, looked her over carefully, and turned to one of the many chests in the room. "Kagome, come over here. I believe I have something that would fit ye properly." She handed her a stack of robes, shooing her behind a screen to dress. "Does that work for ye, my child?"

"Yes, I think it does, Kaede-sama," Kagome commented as she stepped out. "Thank you for allowing me to borrow these clothes."

"Nay, child, ye may keep them. Now, what do ye plan on doing now that ye hath returned?" The old woman eased herself to the floor and motioned for Kagome to do the same.

"To tell the truth," the woman admitted as she sat, "I've no idea."

"Well," The older woman took a mug from Rin, "I guess I have a task for ye, then." She sipped at her tea. "I need an apprentice."

Kagome smiled. "I would be glad to accept. I'm happy I'm back." Her expression softened. "I've always felt more at home here than in the future."

"As they say," Rin sang cheerfully, handing the miko a cup of tea, "'Home is where the heart is'!"

Kagome laughed and patted the clever girl on the head. "I guess that's right. I just hope my home returns the favor."

The young girl looked at her with all the severity an eleven year-old could muster. "Is your home Inuyasha?" Kagome hesitated before nodding. Rin's face opened up to all smiles again. "Then I'm sure he does!" The sound of footsteps on the stairs alerted them to the hanyou's return, and they quickly dropped the subject. Inuyasha pushed through the doorway, his usual scowl in place.

"Kaede-babaa, I've got you your damned milk weed." Inuyasha tossed it to Rin, who put it in a medicinal cabinet. "Have you got any food?" Kagome just sighed at his manners (or lack thereof) and pulled him down next to her.

"You have no respect for your elders, Inuyasha. You manners are atrocious."

"This old hag doesn't need any respect."

"Inuyasha! How could you say such a thing?!"

* * *

"Hey!"

The hanyou turned at the sound of her voice, giving a small smile to the woman running along the road. Although she had been greeting him this way since she had returned to the past a few weeks before, he still could not help the grin that rose on his lips every time he and his partner returned from "work." Miroku bade him farewell and began his trek back home, supporting a bag of rice per shoulder. Kagome waved as she passed him and soon stopped in front of the hanyou, panting lightly.

"Out of shape, wench?"

"You," she poked him in the chest, "shut it. I've run all the way from the village to greet you on your way back, and you're mean to me." She straightened up and brushed her ebony bangs from her face. "Come on, Kaede-sama's made lunch for us already."

"Good. I don't think that I would be able to stand your cooking again."

"Inuyasha! How rude can you get?!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "You'd better be glad I promised you to never use _that_ word ever again, or else you'd be eating gravel for a snack."

He smirked and retorted, which began their playful bickering, and they continued their trek back to the village, stopping only at Kagome's hut to drop off the bag of rice Inuyasha carried. "I can't believe that Miroku charges a bag of rice per ofuda. It's kind of ridiculous."

"He's kind of a ridiculous person." The pair walked into Kaede's hut and greeted to elderly woman, who seemed slightly disgruntled about something.

"Kaede-sama, is everything alright?" Kagome asked, laying a gentle hand on the miko's arm. "You seem… upset."

"I am upset. I'm missing a whole mess of herbs, and Tsukasa's children came to me with a fever this morning. Here," she pushed a basket and a list into her apprentice's arms. "Go gather these. I'll keep lunch ready until you get back." Kagome and Inuyasha were quickly pushed out of the door, which slammed firmly behind them. Kagome's stomach growled. She poked it, a feeble attempt to make it shut up.

"Well, this sucks. Might as well get these herbs quickly, then, or else neither of us get our lunch."

"Hn. Stupid old woman, losing her plants. I probably got all of them to begin with, too." He looked over the young woman's shoulder at the list. "What's first?"

"Ginger root, ginseng, and mint… the usual."

As they sat in the meadow by the woods, the two talked, and they eventually got onto the subject of little Rin. "Why is she here, anyway? I thought she'd go with Sesshomaru."

"Kaede-babaa said it," Inuyasha replied. "It seems like practice for returning her to a human village." His voice softened, his words holding almost a different meaning. "For whatever she chooses."

Before Kagome could comment further, they were covered by a large shadow, and they looked up to find one of their subjects of conversation. The little toad-like thing on his pelt said something to him, and Kagome's lips twisted into a seemingly innocent smile.

"Onii-san!" Sesshomaru shot a very mean glare at her before continuing on his way; he was too important to trifle with the matters of his brother's human companion. "Aw, he made a really mean face at me. And, Inuyasha, so are you," she noted.

"That had a really nasty ring to it."

Kagome sighed, picking up the full basket and dusting off her robes. "Come on, Inuyasha. I want to eat lunch sometime soon."

"You know, in a few years, you've become a bit snappy."

"Hm, maybe it's because I spent so much time around you before."

Silence.

"Oh, there you go with that mean face again!"

Behind her back, the hanyou allowed a smile to creep up onto his lips. Even if it was just arguing, he was beginning to remember the little things about her, things that he cursed himself for ever forgetting. They were the things like her open facial expressions, or the fire in her eyes when they fought, or the grins that made themselves seen so easily. He made sure that he would never forget those things again. He would remember them.

As she turned around to call to him, Inuyasha recognized another of her smiles playing on her mouth, and he made another promise.

No matter what, he would fight to protect that smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned **_**Inuyasha**_**, it would have never been published, because I suck so badly at updates. (as you all well know…)**

**A/N: First chapter since school began! Whoo-hoo! For any of you who do not know me personally, I must inform you that this is a miracle. No, really. I'm dead serious. Why? Because I go to the hardest f-ing school in Houston, Texas, and it is amazing that I managed to find the time to write this. Hooray, Hurricane Ike! Despite the fact that you leave me with no power, internet, or AC, you also got me out of school for more than a week. All things **_**do**_** happen for a reason!**

**Enjoy!**

**Time Aplenty**

**Chapter Two**

"You mean that the sickness is spreading?!" Kagome exclaimed, alarmed at the news. "How are Tsukasa's children?"

"Burning with fever," replied a weary Kaede. "And now, Mikage's family is ill. I don't know who else has been infected." She rubbed a wrinkled hand over her eyes as Rin hurried to prepare her some tea.

Kagome looked over at Sango, whose face betrayed her obvious anxiety. The former demon slayer glanced at Kaede expectantly.

"Do you think I should take the children and leave, Kaede-sama?"

"I would advise ye to do so, child." The old priestess nodded in agreement. "That would be your wisest choice for the time being."

Miroku laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We'll leave tomorrow morning. We can spend some time at the temple; I'm sure Mushi would love to see the children."

The hanyou in the corner, who have remained silent throughout the entire conversation, spoke up in a curious tone. "Baa-chan, are Mikage or Tsukasa affected, too?"

"Nay, only the young ones." The woman sighed.

Miroku and Sango wearily stood from their places around the fire. "We'd better go and relieve Shippo from his sitting duties. The twins should be asleep by now, but they can be stubborn sometimes. Good night, Kaede-sama, Kagome," he bowed to the mikos, "Inuyasha."

The hanyou returned Miroku's nod of acknowledgement and watched the young couple leave. He was about to speak when Rin interrupted.

"Excuse me, Kaede-sama, but may I go to bed? I'm feeling a bit tired." Kaede nodded, and the girl flitted away into an adjoining room.

The elderly priestess watched the girl go. "I shall send Rin along with Sango and the monk in the morn."

"That would be a good idea." Kagome stood and stretched. "I think I'll also turn in for the night. Are you coming, Inuyasha?"

"Tch. Of course."

Kaede watched them leave from her place by the window, and she smiled to herself when she spied the pair's fingers interlaced. The old woman put out the fire and retreated to her own pallet, tucking in for the night.

The last things she noticed before her eyes fluttered closed were the first drops of an approaching storm and the rumbling thunder in the distance.

Despite the heavy rainfall, Sango, Miroku, their children and Rin set out the next morning, the twins skipping about in the rain and chattering excitedly about their surprise vacation. Kagome watched them go from her window, too tired to be up and about so early in the day. She nearly jumped when Inuyasha called out to her.

"Oi, are you going to make breakfast or not, wench?"

"Don't forget that you are still wearing that necklace, Inuyasha." He huffed and crossed his arms. "I'll make breakfast when Shippo gets back from seeing Miroku and Sango off. Until then, you'll just have to deal with being hungry." She laid back down on her futon and pulled the thick blanket over her head.

When he was sure that she had fallen asleep, he ran his clawed fingers gently over the beads encircling his neck. "How could I forget," he murmured, "when, for too long, it was the only thing that connected me to you?" Inuyasha stood from his place against the wall, fixed Tetsusaiga to his hip, and left the hut. He wanted breakfast, and that damn kitsune was taking too long.

As he was literally dragging Shippo back by the seat of his pants, Inuyasha was stopped by Kaede, who called to him from her hut to fetch Kagome. He grumbled on the way back home, knowing that it would be a while before he could eat.

* * *

The demoness sighed as she looked out from her home, looking over the abandoned mountainside that usually housed trappers and traders. She ran a hand through her silvery hair and took a deep breath. Golden eyes snapped open as a small smile worked its way across her lips. She breathed again, inhaling the damp scent of a storm. Good. The herbs did need a little rain.

She laid back down inside the decrepit temple, waiting excitedly for the thunderstorm she knew was heading her way.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, except my original characters. Shouldn't this fact be obvious by now?**

**A/N: Yeah, I know that I don't update this as much as I update **_**Floodgates**_** or **_**Footsteps in the Sand,**_** but that just means that I'm taking a little longer, okay? Remember to review to comment or just give me some general feedback, because the more feedback I have, the faster these babies are going to come out. Don't be afraid to give storyline suggestions, either!**

**Dedicated to: those who are still sticking with me after all this time!**

**Enjoy!**

**Time Aplenty**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome ground the herbs in her small basin. After Tsukasa's and Mikage's children, the other youths of the village quickly fell ill with the sickness. It was the eighth day since Tsukasa's sons had showed symptoms, and now the boys were coughing up blood at a deadly rate. The younger priestess furrowed her brow and put more strength into her pummel stone.

Kaede walked into the hut, followed by Shippo, who sat sadly next to his mother figure but remained quiet. The old woman set a calming hand over Kagome's, stopping her apprentice's efforts. "Not any more, child. The boys no longer need it." Kagome's face brightened considerably.

"You mean they are no longer sick?! That's great!" She took in the elder woman's somber expression, however, and an odd twist in her stomach told her that something was wrong. "What has happened, Kaede-sama?"

"The boys have fallen unconscious," Kaede muttered, scuffling over to her herbal cabinet and looking at her greatly diminished stocks. "They have a deathly color about them. I do not believe that they can survive the next few days."

The young woman looked down sorrowfully at the now quietly sniffling kitsune at her side. Shippo buried his head in her robes, and Kagome wrapped an arm around his small body.

"Come on, Shippo. Let's go home now, okay?" She felt more than see him nod. Kagome looked up at the old woman. "Kaede-sama…"

"Of course, my child. Ye have other responsibilities besides those to the village." Kagome lifted Shippo into her arms and bowed to her teacher, leaving the hut quickly.

"Hey, now, Shippo, it'll be alright," She murmured while stroking his soft auburn hair. The younger of Tsukasa's boys, Hiro, was one of Shippo's playmates, and she knew that it hurt him to see his friend as sick as he was. "How about we go take a bath, okay?" she suggested with a small smile. The demon nodded and muttered a teary "alright," and the pair continued on to their hut.

Kagome released Shippo as she walked through the door, glancing around to see if Inuyasha was in. She frowned; it would seem that he had not gotten back from his exorcism, yet.

She grabbed her towel and an extra pair of clothing. "Shippo? Are you ready to go, now?"

"Yeah."

The two walked quietly out to the hot springs just next to the village, and they soaked slowly in the steaming water. Kagome vainly wished that she still had her bath soap and shampoo.

Shippo had so far stayed quiet, which worried Kagome a great deal. As she tried to find comforting words to say, however, he small kitsune finally spoke up. "Kagome, you'll keep trying, won't you? You'll keep trying to help them?"

Kagome forced a sad smile onto her lips. She held out her arms, and Shippo eagerly embraced her. "I can't do much, Shippo, but I will keep doing what I can. I'm sorry, I can't do anymore than that," she murmured softly. Feeling Shippo's warm tears on her shoulder, she held him closer.

Shippo opened his mouth to speak, but choked on the words. He turned his head further into Kagome's neck and sobbed, his grip around her neck tightening. "Thank you."

The young woman could only hold him closer, releasing a slow breath. Though she was doing her best to comfort the child, she herself felt like she was shattering inside, and she wished with her whole being that Inuyasha would come home soon.

* * *

The demoness lounged in her decrepit shrine, leafing lazily through texts she must have read at least a thousand times. She yawned, stretching in a doglike fashion before rising to her feet.

The sky outside, which had remained downcast for almost a week, had finally cleared, shining beams of light through the green leaves of her forest. The demoness lifted her face to the sun and basked in the warmth on her skin. She broke from her reverie to sniff curiously at the air before looking to her right. After a few moments, a couple of humans broke through the tree line: wretched, haggard things.

"Kami-sama!" they fell to their knees at her feet. "We do not deserve this privilege!"

The demoness looked down her nose sourly at them. "Where do you come from?"

"The village at the foot of the mountain, Kami-sama," one of the men responded reverently.

She snorted. "Have I not told you fools multiple times not to call me such? I am no god."

"Beg your pardon, Kami-sama, but we shall always view you as such! Your blessings are unceasingly gracious!"

"Yes, yes," she sighed. "Well, then. What is the cause for your visitation upon this," she twisted her face in disgust. The men, faces ground into the dirt, could not see. "_holiness_."

"We bring news of an offering to your holiness! A feast shall be held tonight. We have come to escort Kami-sama to the village, if you should choose to honor us with your presence!"

"Very well. Let us be off."

The men happily scurried behind her as she ambled through her forest, her excitement for the feast only damped by the prospect of sixty-or-so humans calling her "Kami-sama!!" all night long.

* * *

Although the air had a crisp bite to it, Kagome sweated as she moved throughout the room. More children had been struck with the affliction, and Tsukasa's boys showed no sign of awakening. All of the children in the room where stricken with the high fever, and a few had already begun to cough blood.

The fire in the middle of the chamber had been stoked high, making the air almost unbearable.

Kagome knew, however, that the heat was the only way in the era to knock down a fever, to sweat it out. Her breaths came in small pants as she administered to the sick children.

Kaede stuck her head into the room, her eyes immediately catching on to the white of Kagome's garments. "Child, come out of this room. Ye must rest, as well. You won't do anyone any good should you fall ill yourself."

The younger miko forced a smile onto her strained lips. "A little longer, please, Kaede-sama. I want to do a little more." Her eyes focused unsteadily on the two boys closest to the fire. The old woman followed her gaze and sighed deeply.

"There's nothing more that can be done for them, child."

Kagome's smile faltered. "At least I can make them comfortable." She continued to buzz around the room to other boys and girls who looked up at her with hope and trust. Kaede noticed her swaying motion whenever to rose again to her feet before setting off to another patient.

"Hey! Obaa-chan!"

With another sigh, she retreated from the room, returning to her usual place as Inuyasha burst through the door. "Obaa-chan, where the hell is Kagome?! Shippo says she's been working herself to death!"

"Nice to see ye, too, Inuyasha," the old woman replied, settling herself gingerly on the floor. "Did your exorcism go well?"

"Where. Is. She?" The hanyou ground out, leveling his gaze at the miko.

"In back. The child won't cease administering to those who have fallen ill. I've told her –"

Her words stopped at the sound of the loud _thunk_ that echoed in from the room behind her. She shot to her feet. "Kagome–"

Inuyasha had already dashed into the room to his miko, who he found sprawled on the wooden planks next to the fire.

* * *

Kagome released a sigh as she stared into the depths of the forest, wrapping her arms around her waist as a chilled breeze passed through her thickest yukata. She warmed, however, when a comfortable weight fell over her shoulders, and she grasped the haori closely to her person.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

The hanyou nodded slightly. "You know it's dangerous to come out here alone, Kagome," he murmured, looking her over as best he could for signs of her previous ailment. She still did not turn around. "It's also dangerous to work yourself _until you pass out_."

"And you know I can take care of myself. It seems like we know quite a lot, don't we?" she replied almost bitterly. Inuyasha frowned, and the young woman jumped a little when his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into his embrace.

"Kagome…" she could feel her name as it rumbling through his chest, and Kagome wanted to purr at the pleasantness of the feeling.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She relaxed into his embrace, breathing in the spicy scent she had so soon become accustomed to. "What with the kids, and the sickness, and my fainting spell… I'm just a little on edge, right now," she admitted softly.

"I know." Kagome tired to look at him questioningly, but the effort made her already sore neck ache. "I know you can take care of yourself, but…" Inuyasha trailed off. A moment passed before Kagome spoke.

"'But'?"

After a few minutes of silence lapsed, Kagome opened her mouth to repeat herself, but she stopped when Inuyasha tightened his arms and muttered something too low to hear.

"What did you say, Inuyasha?" She prompted quietly.

"…I can't lose you again," he whispered hoarsely.

Kagome turned in his embrace, which he loosened to allow her to look up at him. Her gaze met his, and she recognized the emotions swimming in the golden depths: loneliness, guilt, pain, care, fear, and all other feelings he did not dare outwardly express, that he had bottled up those three years she had been gone. Despite the all the months that she had remained by his side after her return, she had never been enveloped in such an overflowing wave of emotion that she experienced from him then.

"You won't lose me," she crooned softly, cupping his face in her hands. "I won't leave you again. Nothing can take me away from you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou swallowed. "How… can you be so sure?"

"I love you. That's how."

The words that she had known for so long spilled from her lips easily; the words he had so longed to hear washed over him. Inuyasha gathered her tighter as he bent down and captured her parted lips in his. It was a chaste kiss, but Inuyasha poured his whole being into the embrace. When they pulled apart, both were breathless; they clung to each other, neither wishing to separate, to push the other away. If anything, they fell closer together, almost as if wanting to melt together into one.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"You are my heart." _If you leave me, I'll die._

"And you are my soul." _Without you, I'm nothing._

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Kagome woke serenely, a smile on her lips. Despite the impending cool front, she had remained warm throughout the night.

She turned in his hold, looking up at his face. His silver brow, normally creased in a scowl, was smoothed, and no frown adorned his lips. Kagome realized that she looked upon the very essence of tranquility, comfort, and satisfaction. Despite the fact that they had gone no further than holding each other the night before, the woman felt more complete than she had ever before. She could not resist her temptation to touch him, and so she ghosted her fingers over his slightly parted mouth. She smiled when she felt a small nip on her fingers and looked up to meet her hanyou's amused gaze.

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Yes, it is."

* * *

**Hey, it is a InuKag fanfic after all!**


End file.
